Various embodiments described herein relate generally to fluid dispensing systems and related methods, and more particularly to fluid dispensing systems that can dispense a fluid selected from one or more fluid sources in an environmentally friendly manner. Such systems and related methods may be particularly effective for use in dispensing automotive fluids, for example, motor oil, transmission oil, antifreeze, windshield fluid, etc.
Current methods for dispensing automotive fluids include dispensing from plastic containers and dispensing from bulk container systems. For example, in some instances, motor oil is supplied in, and dispensed from, one quart and/or one gallon plastic containers. Some automotive servicing facilities dispense automotive fluid(s) from one or more bulk container systems that store relatively large quantities of automotive fluids, for example, a 500 gallon bulk container system for storage and dispensing of motor oil. Such a bulk container system may be pressurized to facilitate dispensing of the stored fluid.
Current methods for dispensing automotive fluids, however, are not ideal. Many automotive fluids are considered hazardous fluids, so that avoiding spills becomes an important consideration. Unfortunately, the use of plastic containers typically results in an amount of fluid left within a container after the fluid is dispensed. Although this amount of fluid is small compared to the volume of the container, this small amount aggregates to a significant quantity of fluid when multiplied by the number of containers used. In many instances, the total amount of automotive fluid required may result in a significant amount left in a particular container, for example, one half quart left in a one quart container, which also presents a storage, use, and/or disposal challenge. Plastic containers also present a disposal challenge, which may involve recycling at best.
Bulk storage systems, while avoiding the use of multiple plastic containers, are also not ideal. Bulk storage systems can be expensive to install and maintain due, for example, to governing safety and environmental regulations. In many locations, commercial operators of bulk storage systems, such as automotive fluid change businesses, may be subject to significant fines if their bulk storage system(s) are not installed and maintained in accordance with governing regulations. A pressurized bulk storage system may be more susceptible to developing a leak, which may result in the spilling of a significant amount of fluid.
In addition to the above disadvantages, current methods for dispensing automotive fluids provide for less than ideal functionality. Accordingly, improved systems and related methods that provide for dispensing of a fluid in a controlled manner are desirable.